This invention relates to a flyback transformer for high voltage generation for application in a television receiver and the like, and more particularly to a flyback transformer wherein a low voltage coil bobbin is secured to a rectifier holder which cooperates with a metallic member for core support to embrace a core, a terminal board is secured to the low voltage coil bobbin, the metallic member is secured to the terminal board, fixing members for encapsulation are provided on the rectifier holder, and the entire assembly is formed into a unitary body by encapsulation within an insulating molding material.
Recent reductions in the size and weight of television picture tubes have led to increased demand for high voltage generation flyback transformers which also have a compact, light-weight construction.
In order to obtain a compact construction for conventional flyback transformers of the type described, a rectifier holder for accommodating such rectifier circuit components as a rectifier, condensers, etc. was secured to a core on which high and low voltage coils were wound. This structure was then housed in a molding case made of an insulating synthetic resin and formed into a unitary body by encapsulation within a molding material, after which the molding case was covered by a shielding case. However, a flyback transformer having such a construction possesses a large number of component parts due to the utilization of the molded case and shielding case, and the assembly operation requires excessive labor. Moreover, still other advantages are encountered such as power losses due to stray capacitance caused by the shielding case.